See You U In The Dark
by snowwinter486
Summary: This is a collection of yaoi oneshots based on the song, "See You U in the Dark" by Honor Society. You can say witch pairings you want. However, I'm going to try and not do repeats.
1. Introductions Get used to it!

So, this is just a series of oneshots strung into one. They are many pairings, and will always be called, "Completed".

Simple.

So, if you know this song, throw me some pairings, let me see what I could do.

More things I'm going to write it now instead of later.

1. Disclaimer: Don't own Eyeshield 21 or the song, "See You in the Dark"

2. Don't like the pairing? (Or Yaoi?(two males (or more) getting hard near each other)) Get the fuck out. (Excuse my colorful language)

3. Cussing and some has violence

4. All pairings are accepted, you can give me some to.

5. Some will be songfics, others will be a story based on the song "See U in the Dark" by Honor Society. Hence the title.

6. Chapter title is pairing.

7. T is so it'll stay safe. However, it might move up depending on my writing.

8. No gender swaps, I didn't change the song lyrics either. Just see it from a yaoi-fan girl/boys' POV. You'll understand.

That's about it… Thanks for the boring Intro, but I hope you enjoy the stories~!

Here are the lyrics to the song (Just in case, if you wanted to know...):

_You were always the girl_

_Who would give me girl advice whenever I needed it_

_My best friend in the world_

_My friends thought you were fine but I was always denying' it_

_Then one summer day_

_I saw you sitting by your swimming pool_

_And I was thinking 'damn you really changed'_

_You're not the little girl I used to know_

_You opened up my eyes_

_I see you walk across my room in_

_Nothing but the moonlight_

_Now I love to see you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

_My window, frames you like a Monet_

_So don't come back to bed yet_

_Cuz I love to see you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

_I'll never see you the same_

_The veil has been lifted, now I see you're gifted_

_My whole perspective has changed_

_Don't think I can go back cause I will always desire it_

_Don't take another step_

_Near me just in case we have regrets_

_If tomorrow we go back to being friends_

_I'll think about the way you looked tonight_

_You opened up my eyes_

_I see you walk across my room in_

_Nothing but the moonlight_

_Now I love to see you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

_My window, frames you like a Monet_

_So don't come back to bed yet_

_Cuz I love to see you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

_Maybe if you were someone else_

_It wouldn't have to feel like this_

_I'm wondering how you feel about me now_

_Or was it just a friendly kiss_

_Cause I'm seeing you for the first time_

_I see you walk across my room in_

_Nothing but the moonlight_

_Now I love to see you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

_I see you walk across my room in_

_Nothing but the moonlight_

_Now I love to see you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

_My window, frames you like a Monet_

_So don't come back to bed yet_

_Cuz I love to see you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_


	2. RikuSena one

Riku/Sena

Notes: When I first sat down and actually heard it, this was the first pairing that came into my head. This one isn't a songfic.

Disclaimers/Warning: Look at the intro, take your time and READ. Then, you'll know them, okay?

Enjoy and review please~!!

* * *

Sena never failed to amuse Riku. No matter what. Whether it's his smile after getting bullied by bullies, or whether Sena would blush when talking to Riku. Or maybe how Riku never stopped thinking about Kobayakawa Sena, now famously known as Eyeshield 21, ever since he first met him. He met him when he was getting bullied, and taught him how to run. But he still smiled when Riku yelled at him for using it for errands the following days.

"But… If I don't protest… Then no one important gets hurt." Sena would always say, stammering to his upper classmate and Riku sighed, he was too nice for his own good. And back then to now, he wanted to yell back, "You're the most important thing to me!" but he kept quiet. He didn't want to scare the boy, besides, he' s no longer getting bullied.

-Riku's POV-

And then, when they are in high school, and they meet each other again. I was really happy to see that he wasn't getting bullied anymore. It made me feel good. And then, I realized that everyone was drooling at Sena, everybody wants him. Always staring at him, showing off in front of him, and touching him! I was pissed. Even Kid-san and Tetsuma-san! Kid would throw way too many looks and way too many touches, and Tetsuma seems too close to Sena for comfort. Shin is always, _always, _thinks about Sena, about him and the way he looks at him! Jeez, these guys think of only themselves. Except with the exception of Kid-san… I scowled as I glared deadly at all the guys, and girls, looking as if they would eat poor little Sena. It was as if you threw a small, helpless kitty with a pack of wolves. I swear, if looks could kill… I'm Sena's older brother, I twitched, and I'll never like him like everyone else. I'll protect him from them! I was determined. I will complete my mission! After all, no matter what, I would never think of Sena and take him for myself, unless…

No way, Sena doesn't like me that way, and I don't like him like that, right?

Okay, so Sena changed from the shy weak victim to an American Football leader, Eyeshield 21. He still stammered and hesitated. He wouldn't kill a fly even if his life depended on it. He was still nice, but much more confident. The way he charged at Shin with his strength, how he out-smarted Yamato. He definitely matured. By a lot. I was proud of him, when that happened too.

* * *

And then, that fateful day. It was an aftershock of a game in dream team Japan. We had won, and were on high on it, too. It was only me and Sena and in the locker rooms. Everyone went on the bus and Shin was waiting outside, ready to run with Sena to the hotel. There was only one door at the side and a window that the setting sun shined brightly through, shining off Sena's pale chest. He had come out of a shower, still wet with only pants on; he blushed a little and hastily fumbled with the clothes. I hid a laugh and smile, same old Sena. I turned back over and admired how he was still so skinny and pale, and he looked so much…

"Riku?" My eyes snapped into Sena's and I blinked. I felt a blush come up so I rushed out.

"I'll be waiting at the hotel, Sena!" I called back, and ran for the hotel at my full speed. At least I didn't ignore him completely. I ran past Shin who looked at me strange.

I collapsed on my bed. A room that I shared with Sakuraba, Shin, and Yamato. Sena stayed in the room above mine. I laid down on my bed that was farthest from the door. Why did he change so much? Or is it me? No one was in the room, and the moon pierced through the window. I admire the falling colors following the sun and the lightly bright moon gleaming in the skies.

"Riku?" I sat up and stared as Sena calmly walked across the room (A/N: Do you know what part this is of the song?) Sena's skin drained the faint moonlight, and Sena smiled at me. I smirked back, and he stepped closer to me. I never knew that time would literally fly pass me. The sky was pitch black with a now bright moon and twinkling stars that looked as if they were laughing.

I couldn't believe it. For the first time in my life, I've felt lust. All my feelings towards Sena, how I love him, and all this time, I thought it was because I wanted to protect him. I always saw him as a little brother, my little brother. My perspective has completely changed. I gritted my teeth. I didn't and couldn't ruin our friendship. I won't be selfish. I'll think about Sena too.

"Don't come near me, Sena." I barely whispered, but I knew that Sena heard me. "I don't want to have any regrets…" I said painfully and I looked away from the luminous figure and stared at the floor at the side of my bed.

I felt someone next to me and hug me. I blink and my head snapped to the brown haired figure. A small fire lit in me. He was pretty cute. He lightly kissed me on the cheek, I felt a blush exploding, and I blinked once more before hugging him back.

"I'm sorry, Sena." I whispered and he shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry." He said sadly.

-A little later (still night)-

A fool's grin is on my face. The sun isn't going to come up for the moon is still high in the sky. And I just woke up. There was no one in the room other than me and Sena. All alone. I turned on some lights and Sena groaned. When I tried sitting up, Sena hugged me closer. My smile slid a little at my tiredness. I notice how we were still all alone.

"Don't leave me yet, and turn off all the lights." I blinked and smirked. I turned off all the lights and slid down next to Sena. I grinned and slopped my arms around his body.

"I don't care anymore. Even if you're a male… Because I love to see you in the dark…" Riku sighed and mumbled into Sena's hair, taking the scent fully in. I wonder if that's his real feelings and that this isn't a one-sided love.

Eh. I'll keep thinking of him like this, it's not like it would change anyways.


	3. AgonSena as we know it

Agon/Sena- This one was a request from one of my fateful reviewer, I was –literally- rammed by the idea. I was walking by and then one of my friends was singing this song while doing the Honor Roll (It's the dance to the song, you should learn it) and I started singing and doing it with her.

I'm doing my best, if you rush me, if won't be 100% satisfaction guaranteed, okay? (Not that I would ever guarantee it…)

Warning: Yaoi, Hiruma, and Agon, cursing,

Disclaimer: Don't' own song I based on and Eyeshield 21.

Enjoy and Review~~ (BTW, you can give me requests, they don't have to be Sena pairings, but they cannot be het. Yaoi ONLY!)

_**You were always the girl**_

_**Who would give me girl advice whenever I needed it**_

Sena and Agon may not be the best of friends, but Sena was as close as it got to Agon, Unsui being exceptional.

_**My best friend in the world**_

_**My friends thought you were fine but I was always denyin' it**_

If Sena was a girl, Agon would be more than happy to have some quality time together. Agon didn't love him, but he knew that there were a lot that did. So maybe… Just to piss them off, especially that blonde devil, he would take Sena and 'make love' to him.

Great idea.

Too bad it didn't go as it was supposed to.

_**Then one summer day**_

_**I saw you sitting by your swimming pool**_

Well, Agon wasn't expecting it, at all. He was supposed to meet at the swimming pool, take some laps to show off, and smoothly take him into bed.

Instead, he was caught by a certain Eyeshield 21 in his swimming trunks, at the edge of the pool…

_**And I was thinking 'damn you really changed'**_

_**You're not the little girl I used to know**_

…Looking so damn hot.

Agon remembered how when he first met Sena, it was because of Mamori, and he was a trash, a complete piece of trash, trying to defeat him. But now…

_**You opened up my eyes**_

"Agon-san, are you okay?" The brown-chibi eyes stared up at me and I felt so… different. His brown hair was a bit wet, but still looked great, if not, even better.

So…SEXY!

_**I see you walk across my room in**_

_**Nothing but the moonlight**_

The moonlight shined off Sena at the exact angle to make everything look perfect. It reflected off the water onto Sena's chest and eyes, faintly seeing a small smile, it looked perfect. The moonlight shining directly off his back, blending in with Sena's brown hair, and showed the slightly tanned skin.

_**Now I love to see you in the dark **_

_**See you in the dark**_

Sena blushed lightly at Agon. Agon wasn't wearing a shirt, just short jeans. It was almost as if Agon was purposely showing his body off, in front of Sena. '_He'll never really love me… no matter how hard I wish…_´ Sena thought and looked back at the water and his reflection.

_**My window, frames you like a Monet**_

_**So don't come back to bed yet**_

The moon was really bright and sparkled off the water. Sena gazed in awe as he stared at the water, occasionally throwing small glances and blushes to and near Agon. It was a silence between them, no one tried, or attempt to, break the awkwardness.

_**Cuz I love to see you in the dark **_

_**See you in the dark**_

Agon was having way to much fun watching, was he actually getting turned on?

This wasn't happening…

_**I'll never see you the same**_

_**The veil has been lifted, now I see you're gifted**_

Sena looked at the water, and then up to the sky, "It's… It seems beautiful…" Sena said.

Agon was awe-struck, opening and closing his mouth, like a fish. He quickly attempted to get his cool back, sit down next to him and get the operation over with.

_**My whole perspective has changed**_

_**Don't think I can go back cause I will always desire it**_

Easier thought than done.

_**Don't take another step**_

_**Near me just in case we have regrets**_

He didn't want to get to close, he might ruin the picture, but he didn't need to, Sena was already coming close to him.

"Agon-san?" he asked and Agon let the breath that he was holding if for such a long time out.

_**If tomorrow we go back to being friends**_

_**I'll think about the way you looked tonight**_

Agon coughed before staring as cold as he could at the smaller male, who looked at him curiously.

"Weren't you going to go swim?" Sena asked, motioning to the pool.

_**You opened up my eyes**_

"Not really, unless you are going to swim," Agon said, as if he was bored.

"Well… If Agon-san called to meet up so urgently, I couldn't say no," Sena said and then looked up to the older one, his chocolate eyes showing almost no fear or doubt.

_**I see you walk across my room in**_

_**Nothing but the moonlight**_

Agon blinked. "Er… At least when Agon-san calls me… it… It has to be important… because…" Sena's eyes wavered but still came back to Agon's eyes, as if it could see right through the shades. "I can't think of another reason why you would pay attention to someone like me," Sena smiled sadly.

_**Now I love to see you in the dark **_

_**See you in the dark**_

Agon snorted, "Even if you're a chibi, you can't be _that _stupid," he snarled and Sena blinked.

_**My window, frames you like a Monet**_

_**So don't come back to bed yet**_

Agon stared at him, "You mean you seriously don't know?" he asked in complete disbelief. Sena just kept on staring back, blinking.

_**Cuz I love to see you in the dark **_

_**See you in the dark**_

"You're fucking kidding me," Agon cursed and Sena blinked.

"Agon-san…" Sena looked uncertain, "Wh…What do you mean?" he asked.

_**Maybe if you were someone else**_

_**It wouldn't have to feel like this**_

A plan popped into Agon's mind and he smiled maliciously, "Let me show you," he said. _I win._

_**I'm wondering how you feel about me now**_

_**Or was it just a friendly kiss**_

Agon lightly kissed Sena's lips.

_**Cause I'm seeing you for the first time**_

If Sena was a volcano, this was the time where he erupted.

_**I see you walk across my room in**_

_**Nothing but the moonlight**_

Agon found the reaction from the brownie quite… Interesting…

The flush and the babbling, even though he would usually roll his eyes and smack the person, but Sena was an exception, the smaller boy opened his mouth. And then he closed it. And then opened it, only to close it once more.

_**Now I love to see you in the dark **_

_**See you in the dark**_

"a-Agon-san… What… What was that?" Sena asked, feeling light-headed and dizzy. He didn't comprehend what just happened, he couldn't.

_**I see you walk across my room in**_

_**Nothing but the moonlight**_

"That was a kiss," Agon said simply, and grinned at Sena's flushed face. "Like it?" Sena, if it was possible, blushed harder.

_**Now I love to see you in the dark **_

_**See you in the dark**_

And hotly.

_**My window, frames you like a Monet**_

_**So don't come back to bed yet**_

Has he always been like that? Man, for a genius like _Agon _to miss this…

_**Cuz I love to see you in the dark **_

_**See you in the dark**_

Agon picked Sena up and threw him over his shoulders and sprinted off to a room (that came out of nowhere…) at full speed and locked the door.

_**She holds me**_

_**Closer to her body**_

Agon 'gently' puts Sena on the bed, and that's where his fun starts.

_**As she whispers softly**_

"_**Turn the lights off"**_

-After a… quite long… enjoyable… bonding time…-

_**See you in the dark**_

_**See you in the dark**_

Sena was happy, could words explain his feelings? Sure, it didn't seem that Agon actually hard-cored loved him, but… It was close.

_**I see you walk across my room in**_

_**Nothing but the moonlight**_

Grinning at the new memory that was engraved into his mind, Sena stretched and walked off, putting some clothes on and walking out of the room with his newly found lover.

_**Now I love to see you in the dark **_

-University-

_**See you in the dark**_

Maybe it was a good thing, maybe it was a bad thing.

Although Agon did not like the disappointed looks he got from Yamato, Shin, Kakei, Akaba, Riku and some others, but he didn't mind how many people bet that they would get together, and then, the next thing came.

"Who do you think Sena would get together with next?" No, the dreaded man hated it.

_**I see you walk across my room in**_

_**Nothing but the moonlight**_

But, with the help of Sena, he didn't kill anyone. Although that blue-haired cheeleader was way too close for comfort.

It was nice having him back.

_**Now I love to see you in the dark **_

_**See you in the dark**_

"Missed me?" Sena, older, maturer, and grew half a back-bone, was teasing Agon, wasn't he?

"Of course, I didn't have a good night sleep because I kept worring that you would be carried off," the male grumbled, rambling about his worries.

"Well, they aren't here anymore, right?" the younger one asked.

"...I guess so, I'm still iffy about that linebacker, though," Agon replied, "Dun like his eyes."

"Shin-san? I guess he's... different..." the male responded.

_**My window, frames you like a Monet**_

_**So don't come back to bed yet**_

The scene was all too familiar. At the pool. In the night.

The only problem?

They weren't exactly alone. Those pieces of trashes trying to hit on _his _Sena.

_**Cuz I love to see you in the dark **_

_**See you in the dark**_

Apparently, Sena noticed, because, he called him into a private room for just the two of them.

Luckily, the only things were, Agon, Sena, a bed, and a window, the moon shinning brightly through it. On to Sena.

Oh yeah, life is good.


End file.
